Journey to the West is one of China's greatest works of literature. It is a novel based on a real life journey of a Chinese monk, known as either Tripitaka or Xuanzang, who is tasked to retrieve scriptures from India and bring them back to China. Along the way, he is accompanied by several larger than life companions: the Monkey King, known simply as Monkey, Pigsy the Pigman, Sandy the River Ogre, and the Dragon Prince. These characters do everything in their power to ensure their master Tripitaka remains safe during his journey, for if they succeed, not only do they redeem their past sins but they also have a chance at becoming enlightened beings.
In the Western part of the world, this folk tale is known commonly as Monkey, because much of the story focuses on the creation and antics of the character Monkey. He makes the story come alive with his childish nature, fierce temper, and unwavering loyalty. His tale of spiritual growth and determination has made him an endearing character not only to China, but to much of the rest of the world, and he is seen throughout much of today's popular media.
Although Monkey steals the show throughout much of the novel, what makes this novel a timeless work is the efforts made by all of the companions, who overcome their own weaknesses and find the strength to help their master succeed in his quest. Tripitaka's traveling companions cooperate and/or compete to become enlightened beings, all the while ensuring that Tripitaka eventually reaches his destination.
CHARACTERS:
TRIPITAKA (XUANZANG)
Tripitaka is a monk tasked to retrieve Buddhist scriptures from India and return them to China. The journey is perilous, and as he is physically weak, the Bodhisattva Guanyin sends four uncommonly strong companions to aid him.
MONKEY (SUN WUKONG)
Born out of a stone egg that lay dormant for ages atop the Flower Fruit Mountain, Monkey is incredibly strong, mischievous, and cunning. At one point in time he created havoc in Heaven itself, defeating 100,000 celestial soldiers. As penance for commotion he created in Heaven, he is eventually tasked to protect Tripitaka on his journey to India.
Of the companions, he is by far the strongest, and possesses the ability to transform into any creature or object in the mortal world. He wields an immensely heavy staff, which can grow to the size of a pillar, or shrink to the size of a needle.
PIGSY (ZHU BAJIE)
Pigsy was once a mighty general of Heaven who commanded 100,000 soldiers of the Milky Way. However, during a celebration of the gods, he flirted with the Moon Goddess, resulting in his banishment to Earth. Although he was supposed to be reincarnated as a human, he wound up as the offspring of a pig, giving him both human and pig features. Like Monkey, he is commanded to accompany Tripitaka on his journey to ensure his master's safety. His weapon, which he has carried since childhood, is an extremely durable muck rake, which he wields with great prowess.
SANDY (SHA WUJING)
Sandy was actually quite handsome in the past, when he stood in attendance as a curtain raising general in Heaven. This changed when he smashed a crystal goblet belonging to the Heavenly Queen Mother during the Peach Banquet. For this act, he was transformed into a river ogre and banished to the Flowing Sands River on Earth. Here he spent many years terrorizing local villagers, until Tripitaka came upon the river, at which point he joins the pilgrimage in exchange for redemption of his past sins. His weapon of choice is the monk's spade, and he excels at water combat.
DRAGON PRINCE (YULONG SANTAIZI)
After burning his father's great pearl, the Dragon Prince is sentenced to death. However, the Bodhisattva Guanyin stays the execution and instead commands him to wait for Tripitaka to appear and assist him. He waits in dragon form for many years, eating travelers and their horses. Because he has forgotten who he is waiting for, eventually he eats the horse of Tripitaka, and realizing who the rider is, apologizes and transforms into a replacement horse, carrying his master for the majority of his pilgrimage.
Because of the popularity of the story and its mythological historical value, a game has been devised in the present invention which can be played by a plurality of players, incorporating many of the above character traits and event scenarios, and utilizing rolls of dice or other random number generator to make possible an essentially endless variety of story lines.